


午前三時の太陽光線

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 年龄操作+ooc  敬请留意。标题来源  蜉蝣-午前三時の太陽光線
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作+ooc 敬请留意。
> 
> 标题来源 蜉蝣-午前三時の太陽光線

——太阳会知道自己很耀眼吗？

土生走在菅井身侧暗自想着，同学年不同班级的女孩正因为方才土生无意间说出的俏皮话逗得笑弯眼，她忍不住多瞥了半秒。

她们挑了一处树边的长椅坐下，暮夏时候烦闷的空气被树荫稍稍隔开，却难以阻止地争在几叶深绿色的交界洒出斑驳的残影。

太阳很耀眼，但又晒得人想躲，想到这里土生和菅井同时揭开了便当盒的盖子。菅井一如既往地分来一部分南蛮鸡，浇上分装在一边的塔塔酱肯定十分美味。土生小小声道谢，身体已经更快一步地将自己盒中的煎蛋卷换了出去。

太习惯了。这是和菅井一起吃午饭的第不知多少天。在班里的朋友早就习惯她一到午休就赶着出教室，连菅井的同班同学都对自己熟悉到可以笑着简短地打招呼。

总是享受用餐过程的菅井吃得快但仔细，夸过土生母亲的菜式依然美味后一边断断续续抱怨着听数学课好容易犯困。

那实打实是个在学生之间过于常见的话题，只有菅井叙述的在土生听来才让人偏袒地生出一丝恻隐之心。

“我懂我懂，我听国语课也是这种感觉。“

然后一起低低地笑起来，整场无可奈何的不满被包装出轻快的形状。

每一天都会在走廊上告别之后望着菅井的背影回想起初次说上话的那天。

升入高二班级被打乱重新分配，土生担心着稍晚的自我介绍一边准备拉开鞋柜的小门。

也许是边缘锈得变形了，无论她怎么拉把手，门都毫无反应似的纹丝未动。

换不了室内鞋会很麻烦。土生又破罐破摔地扯了几下无果，打算环顾四周寻找可以帮助自己的人。

“土生さん、是打不开柜门了吗？”

在她开始搜索之前，已经有声音从斜后方传来。

穿着同学年制服的女孩子稍稍倾身往土生的方向，除她以外不再有第二个注意到此处异样的人。

“啊……是的。”

土生不那样擅长和第一次交谈的人说太多的话，只得尽可能在简短语句中保持礼节。

女孩子走到土生身边也试着拉了拉那扇倔强的门：“这个情况拜托给维修工先生可能比较好。”

“维修……”

也很难在理解词汇的同时保持礼节了。土生过去的一年里没什么机会报修，好在她看不出女孩子热心的提议中怀着恶意。

“我可以陪你去报修。”

绕去找维修工的路上土生才后知后觉地想起先前发生被从未说过话的人喊了名字的老套剧情。

她知道菅井。入学那年站在台上有些颤抖但坚定地发言的新生代表，一度也是个学年里的话题人物。但一直要到土生第四次和她说上话的时候，菅井才说是曾经路过恰好听到她的同学这么喊的。

第二次说话是在走廊上相遇，土生为之前的获助再次道谢，换来菅井“土生さん真的不用那么客气”的回应。

第三次说话是土生被继续做同班同学的朋友以一个月份量的巧克力诱惑，陪着她去其他班级向仰慕对象告白。

那时候已经午休，学生散漫地分布在教室内外，土生头一回近距离感受到女校内的青涩景象。朋友害羞得声音若游丝，听得不甚清楚渐渐也就放弃了仅有的一点好奇开始望着围墙外的阔叶树发呆。

“土生さん？”

——又是那个声音。土生被小小惊到，回过身无意外地对上菅井的目光。

“……中午好，菅井さん。”

原来这是菅井的班级，土生迟迟想起。对方形单影只，反倒问她怎么会在这里。土生指指旁边已经激动到相拥的两人表示自己只是被拖来壮胆的，空气又在两人之间谨慎地凝结几分。

实在不知道可以说些什么。关于菅井，土生全部的知识都来源于过去真假难辨的传言，她自然不会选择提及。在准备重复连自己都有些厌烦的感谢话语时，菅井问：

“要不要一起吃午饭？”

于是再也没有停过。在土生难得跑起来、跑回教室拿上自己的午餐之后——反正朋友多半也有新的共餐对象了。

那些传言多是假的，但也有几条所言不虚。传谣的人一定没有和菅井相处过，土生很快就发现，她的稳重端正和隐约不属于这个年纪的优雅气质诚然出自富足而严格的家教，但她绝不高傲冷漠，更不骄纵凌人。

土生可以感觉到对方和自己一样并不十分擅长交谈，但她会努力讲述她遇到的事情，在土生试着敞开心扉时也同样专注地倾听。

在土生考试成绩不佳需要补考的时候菅井主动提出要帮她补习的请求诚恳到极致，而她也不像任何一个大人对土生玩游戏的爱好表现出不屑——正相反的是菅井家不允许使用游戏机，她看起来对土生最近在玩的生化危机很有兴趣。

好奇妙。原来因为一扇年久失修的柜门就可以和曾擦肩的人成为接近朋友的关系。

从菅井也会来土生教室门口等她拖堂的课结束开始。

她们的任课老师也不同，因而有了双倍的话可聊。土生从未如此感到午休的短暂，每天都只觉得还有很多很多的话没来得及说。

从她们获得了彼此的联系方式开始。

连课间都忍不住互传讯息，到上课铃响才依依不舍地回一句「好，中午见」。

从她们初次交换了便当里的配菜开始。

暑气被她们分享的同一瓶苏打水浓烈的气泡冲散。

直到她发现自己想要接近菅井刚喝完水微微上翘的嘴唇为止，土生都以为这只是一段再普通不过的友情。

不过那也只是记忆擅自的修正，具体真正的原因她已经想不太起来了，只知道那无非是碰巧陷进她总是对自己展露的温柔笑容，或者每一次开玩笑而不用力的轻拍，或者说到感兴趣话题时立刻亮了几分的眼眸。

离不得不回教室的时限还有些许闲暇，菅井正稍微放松下来仰头看那些千篇一律的树叶。时间流逝好像和黏稠的空气一同在正午放慢了速度，蝉鸣都陷入了慵懒的眠憩。

无论原因是什么，意识到自己心生异想时已经太晚。越是害怕那念头就越是明晰，越是迷惑反而越是坚定，以至于无法再假装无事发生过一般退回到最初的位置。

因为菅井对此一无所知。

今晚有月偏食的消息不只是在天文社内部成为热门话题，即使是对天文学知识几乎毫无了解的人也不会想错过看一眼被吃掉的月亮。

班上的同学都在兴致勃勃地讨论晚上要去哪里观赏天文现象，多半决定了要拉帮结派。土生在座位上听得心痒，犹豫着发消息给菅井。

「听说今晚有月食，ゆっかー要不要一起看？」

菅井表示要和父母商量，不过并未受到太多阻拦。土生也向家里报备之后，已经忍不住在社会课上思考起晚餐的场景。

最后她和菅井去了家庭餐厅，进门之前一边聊着“好像很有女高中生的感觉”。

似乎还是第一次和菅井一起吃午餐便当以外的食物。意大利面、煎汉堡排或者炸薯条都可称是女高中生的公敌，但偶尔吃一次也不会有多大负罪感——更何况可以看到菅井吃薯条的模样。

看起来大份的餐点对菅井来说也很轻松。她很快吃完，轻轻放下了不锈钢叉子。

“最近，好像因为土生ちゃん经常来我们教室附近，好多女孩子在偷偷说你长得漂亮呢。”

“……没有那回事啦。”

土生下意识地摆手，另一手不自然地用吸管戳起了杯中的冰块。无论她怎么压，那些顽固的晶体总是在抑制的力量移除之后很快浮回饮料液面。

“不过她们也没说错。”

菅井的目光好似落在自己正无章法折着餐巾纸边角的动作上。

“土生ちゃん真的很好看。”

是那种女高中生之间常有的夸赞。土生也会夸朋友耳钉的位置隐蔽得有够高明，或者在其他所有不必吝啬好话的场合里。

但是这不同以往。虽然说不上究竟哪里不同，可就是这样一个无风的夜晚，她的心又随着菅井的话语不受控地摇曳起来。

吃完饭之后她们决定慢慢散步回校庭去。今夜学校破例开放给大家欣赏月食，虽然人多但有大片空地可以作停留。

两人选了远离人群的角落。土生将自己随身带在包里的薄外套铺下，菅井跟着她的动作一起躺在了草坪上。

远远可以听到其他学生的嬉闹声。菅井身上的玫瑰香近在咫尺。

月球已然半隐在暗纱中。不去看它或者路灯光，望着天幕直到眼睛习惯夜色，就能看见些许闪烁着的遥远的恒星。

她不记得星宿的位置，也只认得出猎户座中间三颗连成一线的星，但那都不重要了。

土生能感觉到身边人的手背无意间贴着自己的，从认真眺着夜空的菅井渡来的体温却不恼人。她悄然而贪婪地望她专注的侧脸。

“……友香的眼睛，也很漂亮。”


	2. 中

土生送低血糖而有些发昏的同学去保健室时路过运动场，有班级在上体育课。

她在回教室的路上远远望见正好休息喝水的菅井，试探着举起手挥了挥。本不抱太大希望，但被对方认出来并用力地回礼还是这样让心底泛起仿佛让人五脏六腑都拧成一线的幸福感。

菅井拿起放在一边的羽毛球拍准备回到球场。土生想起她说过不太擅长球类运动，于是伸出的手掌向内缩成拳，希望着自己为她打气的心情能划开闷热的空气传达过去。明知道菅井此时不会查看手机，土生仍是趁没有老师巡视时发了一条「小心不要中暑了」的信息。

夏天很漫长。从小就生活在东京的土生对此相当有感触。只要天气一闷热起来，就知道以拖沓的梅雨季做序幕的炎夏又仿佛没有结尾地开始了。

但她也听从北方转校过来的同学说过，那里的冬天是如此缠延，以至于再不喜欢暑天也常常会在每一天拉开窗帘看到一成不变的苍白景象时盼起春夏。

因为夏天真的太不适合恋爱他人了。身体外侧时刻被热气包裹着已经足够烦恼，在所有人都不由自主变得迟缓的时候只有心跳反其道而行地挣开了限速的规则。

手机躺在口袋里震动。土生抬眼瞄了瞄自己出门前后都没什么两样的数学老师，趁着他转身写板书的时候掏出手机。

「谢谢土生ちゃん。说起来，周末要一起去看电影吗？」

即使土生想，也很难找到拒绝的理由。她很少有和菅井一起外出游玩的经历，同时又迫切想从学校凝固的夏天里逃出来。

练习题、随堂测验、考试。退出轻音乐部之后土生已经不再参加社团活动，早早回家看着自己的吉他和她同样沉默地倚在架子上，整个房间浸满了迷茫又滞怠的海水。

父母希望她多花一些时间在学习上。苦口婆心已经延续了很多年，她自己也知道读书重要，但总是没办法认真投入地学进去。当季新番她如数家珍，玩起游戏来没有朋友是她的对手，可从来没有大人夸过这一点。

当然优等生也有优等生的烦恼，就好像不是所有成绩不好的学生都随心所欲到破罐破摔。菅井那双漂亮的眼睛里憧憬着如何的光景，土生无法不去好奇：哪怕可以猜到故事里寻不到自己的身影。

那刚好是一部反乌托邦的电影，虽然在商业意味的精心包裹之下并不明显，只衬得土生最喜欢的焦糖味爆米花比以往都要脆一些。

个人福祉和集体利益的冲突几乎总是被写好了悲剧的结局，好像约定俗成般不可调和。主角呐喊但是不被听见，头破血流也屈居于角落。

她们的手臂在剧情发展到最高点时挽在了一起。无暇在意是谁先主动，只能随着主角漂泊在人潮中的命运渐渐多施了几分交缠的力气。

散场之后的沉默维持了很久。土生瞥见菅井的眼眶微微泛红。

少年时期的思考和身高一样蹿得飞快，因而情绪复杂又敏感。抹去成人专制语境下的轻蔑，那些纷飞的念想又何尝不是目光可及的一隅中仅有的天空——它不总晴朗，却永远都有不得不悬在那里的理由。

土生当然不了解什么个人神话谬误的理论。她相信自己内心正在经历的煎熬变化并非绝无仅有，但主观的体验终究还是把它包装成了悲壮的独角戏。她想，她宁可不要。

她想起黑暗中菅井摸索爆米花冰凉的纸桶时不小心碰到自己，还有在影厅昏暗的灯亮起的同时松开的手。渴望将触碰延长两秒都不敢，像影片主角一样被动。

想要尽可能多地制造和珍惜触碰被触碰的机会，又怕在任何一个瞬间里被读出恐怕令人嫌恶的念想。原来喜欢到快要发疯是真的，不是行为上冲动难以自制，更像千万只猫伸出爪子恣意挠抓着脑海。

这些日子里她们的关系看似不再有进展，其实是土生在不住后退的同时病急乱投医地摸索着前方，祈求着抓到些可以拉住自己的枝蔓藤条。

——但难道不会害怕那些脆弱的枝叶会被折断吗？自己会紧攥着残骸，还来不及叫喊就坠进深不见底的渊潭。

无论如何都会变成那样的话，也许从一开始不作对抗重力的挣扎才不会满心期待地收获碎裂一地的失望。

土生几乎是第一次看到菅井穿私服，T恤配长裙外加正津津有味地观察着热门动画周边的模样也挡不住在Animate里显得格格不入的气质。但是这样很可爱，格外可爱，土生视线都不敢移开哪怕一瞬，生怕漏过正在生涩拉开扭蛋机塑料盖子的菅井的任何动作。

抽到喜欢的角色之后菅井的眼角都掩不住兴奋，感染力极强地连带着土生都轻松起来。

之后两人分了同一杯奶茶，在随着公众休日变得繁忙的商业街漫无目的地走。没有特定的事件，逃不过的凝重而潜隐的畏惧又悄无声息地淌回土生的脑海。

那一夜她鼓起勇气喊了菅井的名字，不带敬语不作昵称地。但那样的勇敢如同风，还来不及伸手抓就已经消散在远方。

所以土生在菅井看不到的角度里反复揉搓着自己的衣角，一切措辞好与否的问句和陈述都像是同时被小小天使推到嗓子眼、又教狞笑着的恶魔按了回去。

“土生ちゃん之后打算做什么呢？”

最后还是被菅井先提出来了。在这一点上土生总是佩服着她，其实不那样擅长打破现状的人却可以累出足够的勇气。

——正是因为不知道才深感茫然和退却啊，和过去现在将来的许多许多人一样。土生苦笑着摇摇头。奶茶喝完之后的空塑料杯被握出滚烫的皱角。

“梦想也好的嘛。”

菅井的情绪好像终于从悲凉的电影中恢复了，在人不多的道上反常地转过身倒退着前进。土生因此无法逃避与她隐隐反射着傍晚夕阳的双眼对视。

“那就……建一个土生王国好了，然后规定国民都不可以吃葡萄干。”

“那是什么啦。”

随便的吐槽也不要紧。无理的妄想也不要紧。因为长成大人的话就会给自己找一套伪装成熟的假面以融入人群，厌弃所谓幼稚的同时暗自可惜能带着人摘星捞月的想象力。

“嗯，只要随身带着波布蛇或者牙刷这类名字里有はぶ的东西，就可以被赦免了。”

说着说着，反而格外认真了起来。什么法则章程都随性而为，正因为是无法实现的幻想才可以用力地被涂成完全理想的图景。

菅井随着她的描述低低笑着。迟迟不落的太阳还夹在摩天楼和低层住宅的窄缝之间散着橘红色的余晖。

“ゆっかー呢？”

在自己的史诗告一段落之后不着痕迹地将球抛回对方手中，土生稍稍感到窃喜的安心。

菅井又回到了正常走路的姿势，仰头望着千篇一律的写字楼玻璃映出染上了残阳的火烧云。

“我好像没有怎么想过这些事。一直都是家里安排，我就照做。

“连反抗期都只是把裙摆偷偷弄短一点，或者赖在被炉里不想动之类的。”

是该笑的话语，却不是该笑的氛围。土生感觉自己尝到了另一种意义上的苦涩，带着菅井逃到远方的想法始终只能停留在想法。

“能和土生ちゃん说这么多很好呢。要是以后建了土生王国，请一定让我去参观。”

最后连夕阳都沉落了。土生回答还会给菅井封爵请务必搬来住下，对话又被故作轻松地结束了。

她知道的。

那些被隐藏在话语里痛苦的妒羡和迷失，烙印着各自的标记却如出一辙。

她都知道的。

她已经打算接受大人们的建议考专门学校学美容，而菅井也许会去读大学。不用等到毕业的分叉点，她们多半自始便是向两个不同方向延伸、只是恰好在此相交了的箭头。

在樱花雨幕中挥挥手告别之后，菅井于未来会路过各种各样的人，会结识优秀的朋友，会遇到真正令她动心的对方。

这不是猜测。这已经成为祈愿与笃信。

所以为什么她会来牵住自己的手呢。土生悄悄闭上眼一瞬，想赶跑不受控涌上来的泪意。菅井一定不会明白的，土生想，要如何隐瞒住热爱的同时握紧她无辜而温暖的手掌。


	3. 下

“土生ちゃん最近都没有去找那位……菅井さん？吃午饭了吗？”

体育课躲在树下偷懒乘凉的时候，朋友这样问她。

朋友和菅井同班同学交往之后如同少女漫画一般有酸有甜，但在她们不再一起吃饭开始土生便只会在这样的时候听到她甜蜜的抱怨。

真好啊。连那些争吵都值得妒忌。土生心不在焉地应着同学，心想自己要是能和菅井……的话，大概是绝不舍得让那张永远温柔的脸上浮现出任何负面情绪的。

“怎么了呢？”

啊，被发现了。体育老师正朝这里走来。土生借着和朋友站起身回去假装垫排球的忙乱想盖过这个话题。

“土生ちゃん、喜欢她吧。”

朋友的声音轻轻从无风的空气中飘来。那些喧闹，球场上的人来来去去，却从没有谁真正从孤独中被解救出来。

其实不是没有做过准备。情书也写了，查了一晚上词，装在素白色的信封里用一颗小小的爱心封好。十足的少女漫画剧情。

土生第一次做这样的事。翻过以前收到的情书却觉得那些看得懂看不懂的句子都没有参考价值——不是说它们不真情实感，只是这才察觉到即便是恋爱也在人与人之间有着本质的区别。她有些担心自己最直白而真诚的话无法顺利地传达出想法。

当晚她梦到菅井。背景是整片模糊的纯白或者什么模样，但是都不重要。因为梦里她正在和菅井对视。

不再是要拼命隐藏克制心意的视线，她终于可以反复无声地告白直到尽兴。连接吻都被管风琴奏出的赞美诗包围，菅井微微翘起的柔软嘴唇像是浮在圣堂尖顶之外的云。

土生惊醒的时候以为快要迟到了，房间还笼罩在太阳升起前晨昏掺半的醉意之中。

她在梦里就知道这是梦，可醒来面对现实时还是挡不住潮水般涌来的怅然若失，就像梅雨天里摸起来永远闷潮的衣物一样令人低落。

这不是什么好兆头。

她提早到了学校。校园尚且寂静，土生放轻动作换好室内鞋，回忆着初次和菅井说上话时她所在的位置。

手放在菅井的储物柜门把上时，土生发现自己在轻轻颤抖。

接下来只要拉开柜门、翻出包里的信封放进去、再关上门就好了。比家庭课要求做的饼干容易得多。

土生下定决心闭上眼。

“みづちゃん？好早啊，早上好！”

片刻的安详和紧张被打破。很久没有被这样称呼的土生慌乱地朝声源望去，旧班级的三个同学正朝她挥手。她们有部活。

“……早上好，好久不见了呀。”

双手又垂回裙边。在同学们到达活动室之前还有一小段路，土生半是不情愿地与她们边走边寒暄。

所有梦与激情都像飘到太阳之下，繁盛的色彩还没来得及展现，肥皂泡就啪地消失在空中了。

信自然是没能被送出去，和发回的测验结果一起悄悄成了碎纸机中的残骸。

也不知道究竟是为何如此恐惧。土生合上练习册，转头望着玻璃外的夜色和玻璃上自己的倒影。

或许是对于被拒绝的不安，或许是出于对彼此取向的迷茫。取向理论那样多，即便不了解也很难把自己归入哪一类，而她无法在菅井面前把这件事当作玩笑；即使菅井那样温柔，她也没有推出筹码的勇气。

上一次见面的时候，菅井还说等放假了就可以来她家里看猫。

比起看猫，土生想，自己可能更希望看到菅井抱着猫流露出溺爱表情的瞬间。

一旦下定决定拉开距离，大概就自动丧失了再靠近的资格——那种变化是在一瞬间神不知鬼不觉完成的，好比是大人们对孩子暗示的、18岁生日当晚的睡梦中叮的一声学会了所有正规的身体知识那样。

影视剧里那么多学生时代的告白和恋爱，也许是导演们看不到把始终沉默的单恋拍摄下来的价值。它常见，却由于以幸存者偏差作为因和果的恶性循环永远只能深埋在当事人的记忆中，连阳光都见不到一寸。

也因为有太多太多学生时代的恋情无疾而终，倘若有谁的手从高中一直相牵到了二十代后半，那必是可以作为一段佳话打破沉默很久的旧同学圈子。

但那些人都是用来羡慕一瞬的。风波过后，水面上不再有翻涌过的残迹。

就和她尽管时常会被说个子高穿什么衣服都好看、却依然很不喜欢自己过高的身体一样。土生猜想也许将来的自己会成为有足够勇气去尝试和争取的人，也许将来的自己会为更多的事情找到更好的解决方法。但她知道自己现在做不到。

哪怕有知情的第三人来笑她傻、对她说明明菅井也喜欢着她，她无法逼迫自己。

于是就连刻意的疏离都不果断，犹豫了许久还是出于温柔和愧疚没能敲出冰冷的字眼。

打算送情书的那天中午是一起吃了饭的——那是最后一次。土生食不下咽得明显，菅井问她发生了什么却只能摇头。

她有一百次在菅井关切地靠近时告白的冲动，看进菅井一反常态严肃起来的双眼时所有的话都又哽在了嘴边。意识到的时候，手已经不自觉地触在了菅井的下颌线，连忙小声道歉着缩了回来。

指尖好烫，一定是气温太高的错。土生不再敢去看菅井，她们已经很久没有经历这样尴尬的沉默。

第二天班主任刚好要她趁午休的时间去办公室商量进路，土生发信息让菅井不用等她。也许是上天都于心不忍，让菅井在这个时候开始为之后的马术比赛忙碌——确实听她讲过很多关于马的事，可惜始终没能看过她骑在马上的模样。

以此为契机，就再也不曾见面。土生又和一年前一样留在教室吃饭了。虽然很艰难，但还是要努力打入已经形成一个个小团体的新同学之间，或者就安静独自吃完后走神而缓慢地写着没完没了的练习。

夏天快一点结束就好了。

“这样很糟糕吧……”土生有一搭没一搭地垫球，揉揉发红的手腕。

太阳热烈而不吝啬，晒得她刺痛。

朋友耸肩：“没什么对和错吧这种事。土生ちゃん决定好了的话。”

土生没有说出那句“可是”，但她相信朋友猜得到。

——可是，原来真的会这么难过。

聊天记录停留在互相的道歉上。菅井与她心怀各异的情绪，土生不得而知。

她有时会在校园里远远看到形单影只的菅井，脸稍稍垂向下；她有时会不留字条地往菅井的储物柜里放零食，比起送情书更容易做到；她唯有不能做的，是打开聊天窗口在短暂问候之后无法自抑地倾心告白。

即使抛开爱慕的心情不提，人这一生又能遇到多少知己呢？她们曾经有那样仿佛连着三天三夜都说不尽的话，如今却连友情都岌岌可危。一旦思绪迈过了红线，其实已经宣判了情谊的终结。

好可惜，却无能为力。

人们总说相信时间，但那是已经开始走出去的人才能拥有的云淡风轻。要如何才能启动这一过程，如何让自己不惧怕其间的痛和不舍，如何不再为菅井产生酸涩的悸动和沉重的内疚，恐怕将是一个漫长的课题，连带着反复出没的入睡恐惧和噩梦。

这是高二夏天最不起眼的一场盛大故事。

父亲休假的日子总会分出时间和土生一起玩游戏。她不敢选生化危机，又怕被父亲看出犹豫只能硬着头皮选择。

无需多加思考就能熟练操纵角色打倒怪物，土生不禁分心想起和菅井聊着游戏的日子。那一天空气稍微降回适宜的温度，她们挨着彼此的肩。土生说哪天她偷偷带一台3DS来，菅井可以玩时之笛；菅井的兴奋和期待在双眸中绽出耀眼的星辉，令土生也跟着轻松地笑起来。

游戏进行到中盘时怪物如雨后春笋，她趁这个时候问：“就算结果可能并不好，爸爸也会去做吗？”

“会吧，过程本身也很重要的。”父亲不如土生从容，因而回答得断续，“怎么了吗？”

果然是这样。很多人都会这么选择吧。

土生轻声应着，被枪械开火的激战音效盖过。她努力让自己保持表面上的平静，手上动作不停击倒了最后一个怪物。

“不，没什么。”

END.


End file.
